Skill (stat)
Not to be confused with Skills. Skill (技 Waza lit. Technique) is a character stat that affects a unit's hit rate and critical hit rate. It can also be used to determine the activation rate of special abilities (e.g., Lethality, Aether) in certain games. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, the stat is renamed Dexterity. Effects In combat, the skill stat is one of several factors that affect an attacking unit's hit rate. When all other factors are held constant, the skill stat is directly proportional to hit rate; i.e., higher skill stat values equate to higher hit rates. For an in-depth article on hit rate, see Hit Rate. Additionally, the skill stat is one of many factors that influence an attacking unit's critical hit rate. As with hit rate, when all other factors are held constant, the skill stat is directly proportional to critical hit rate. For an in-depth article on critical hit rate, see Critical rate. Certain Fire Emblem titles feature various special abilities—also called "skills" in-game—that affect a unit's offensive, defensive, or supportive abilities when activated. The activation rate of certain special abilities may be influenced by the skill stat value in one way or another. The skill stat is directly proportional to the activate rate of these special abilities. In Fire Emblem Awakening, the skill stat influences the probability of activating a dual strike whenever units are paired up. It is directly proportional to activation rate of dual strikes. The stat is greatly changed in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga as it was split into a number of diffrent "weapon skill" stat, which encompass not only weapons, but also shields and magic. Compared to other stats, weapon skills grows much faster due to both having much higher growth, but also due to having a chance to grow after every battle where the relevant weapon/magic/shield type was used. Almost all characters require their weapon skill to be at least a certain level before they can promote. Skill does not raise crititcal hit rate until it raises above 50. Weapons related to skill Certain weapons influence a unit's skill stat when they are equipped or used in combat. Additionally, some weapons have effects that are influenced by the skill stat. Here are those such weapons in their respective titles: In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade In Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem In Fire Emblem Awakening In Fire Emblem Fates Items related to skill Certain items may increase a unit's skill stat when consumed or held—the most recurring item to do so being the Secret Book. Others may influence a unit's skill stat growth when equipped or held. Here are those such items in their respective titles: In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade In Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem In Fire Emblem Awakening In Fire Emblem Fates Special abilities related to the skill stat Special abilities, dubbed "skills" in-game, may affect a unit's offensive, defensive, or supportive ability; and some of these abilities activate based on the user's skill stat. Other abilities may influence the user's skill stat itself. Here are skill-related abilities in their respective titles: In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance General skills Mastery skills In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn General skills Mastery skills In Fire Emblem Awakening Base class skills Promoted class skills In Fire Emblem Fates Base class skills Promoted class skills Special & DLC class skills Category:Stats